


Just Like a Heartbeat (The Drumbeat Carries On)

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [87]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Danny says, he’ll never fully believe he has this because he deserves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like a Heartbeat (The Drumbeat Carries On)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/gifts).



> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Catharsis (3/15)
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Season 3 forward  
>  **Title:** Nickelbacks's _When We Stand Together_

No matter what Danny says, he’ll never fully believe he has this because he deserves it. 

Walking up, soaking from a morning swim, to find the lanai doors wide open along with the kitchen windows. 

Where he can see Danny teasing Grace, in her pj’s and sitting on the island, about stealing extra blue berries, even though they were both asleep when Steve ducked out. They’re perfect together. Perfect even when Grace is laughing, while Danny is pointing a spatula at him;

“Hey, you know you have to come inside, right? Like a normal human being. This isn’t fast food.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Catharsis** (noun)  
>  ca·thar·sis [kuh-thahr-sis]
> 
>  **noun** , plural ca·thar·ses [kuh-thahr-seez]  
> 1\. the purging of the emotions or relieving of emotional tensions, especially through certain kinds of art, as tragedy or music.  
> 2\. Medicine/Medical, purgation.  
> 3\. Psychiatry.  
> a. psychotherapy that encourages or permits the discharge of pent-up, socially unacceptable affects.  
> b. discharge of pent-up emotions so as to result in the alleviation of symptoms or the permanent relief of the condition.
> 
>  **Origin:** 1795–1805; Neo-Latin, Greek kátharsis a cleansing, equivalent to kathar- (variant stem of kathaírein to cleanse, derivative of katharós pure) + -sis -sis


End file.
